femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trish Stratus (WWE)
Trish Stratus is a former wrestler and manager who competed in WWE, where she portrayed a villainess. Trish was a very seductive villainess who would use her assets to help her get what she wanted. She would also use them to distract other wrestlers so she could help the men she was managing win their matches. She also had a very cruel and bitchy personality. She debuted in March 2000 as the evil valet for the tag team of Test and Albert. A few months after debuting she would fued with Lita, who she tormented and attacked in various ways, including pushing her off the top of a ladder through a table. She also seemed to take great pleasure in whipping Lita whenever she got the chance, using belts and straps to carry out her cruel attacks. Trish and Lita would spend most of 2000 fighting each other in and out of the ring. Trish challenged Lita for her Women's Championship a few times, but always failed to defeat her and capture the title. At the start of 2001, Trish and Albert betrayed Test, with Trish pushing Test off the top rope during a match, causing him to lose. Days later Test seeked revenge, but Trish managed to use her womanly ways on Vince McMahon so he would allow her to choose the 400lb Rikishi as Test's opponent in a match on Smackdown. Rikishi defeated Test and squashed him under his weight after the match, as the evil Trish looked on with great pleasure. It was during this time that Trish began a short feud with the evil Stephanie McMahon over Trish’s affair with Stephanie’s father Vince McMahon. The two bad girls humiliated each other, managing to take turns in covering each other in mud, and eventually had a match at No Way Out 2001 which Stephanie ended up winning. In March 2004 at Wrestlemania 20 Trish betrayed her supposed love interest Chris Jericho for his former friend and rival Christian. Trish and Christian would gloat about their relationship and torment Jericho for weeks. At Bad Blood, Trish won her 5th Women's Championship by defeating Lita, Gail Kim, and the champion Victoria. She would then resume her feud with Lita not long after, and made fun of Lita for being pregnant with Kane's baby. She even resorted to holding a mock baby shower with other villainesses. Lita ended up losing her baby, and Trish showed little sympathy; instead she took cruel pleasure in mocking her further. Trish called her "The Walking Kiss of Death" and "chubby" for supposedly still having pregnancy weight, which caused Lita to challenge her for her Women's Championship. At Survivor Series, Trish ended up retaining her title by DQ due to Lita beating her up with a chair and breaking her nose, which caused her to have to wear a face mask for weeks. After another failed attempt at capturing the Women's Championship, Lita finally defeated Trish on RAW in December 2004 and became the new Women's Champion. However, in January 2005 at New Year's Revolution, Trish defeated Lita to win the Women's Championship again. During the match Lita badly injured her knee and was barely able to stand up. Trish took advantage of this and completely dominated the rest of the match, after the match she gloated about her title win and mocked Lita's injury, laughing about it. Shortly after, 2004 Diva Search winner Christy Hemme became her next target. Trish humiliated the rookie by kicking her in the head and then spray painted the word SLUT on her back. This led to Christy challenging Trish for her title at Wrestlemania 21. In the build up to the show, Trish mocked Christy by saying she could never beat her, but Christy revealed that Trish's nemesis Lita had been training her. However, despite all of the training, Trish still defeated Christy at Wrestlemania 21 to retain her title. Trish insisted on a rematch the following night on RAW, only to end up kicking Christy in the head like she did weeks prior, so she could humiliate her again. Lita became furious and the two started brawling, which ended up with Trish kicking Lita in her injured knee and bending it to cause her pain and agony. The following week on RAW, Trish teamed up with fellow villainess Molly Holly in a tag team match against Christy and Victoria, with the latter team coming out victorious. After the match Kane, Lita's husband, came out to attack Trish for further injuring Lita the week prior, an attack which caused Lita to have to use a crutch to walk. Trish escaped from the attack and now realised she was in danger. She tried to make up with Lita but was rejected. After Kane went after Trish again, Viscera came to Trish's aid and beat down Kane. Viscera revealed he'd like to have relations with her, but Trish is visibly disgusted by him, but still uses the promise of sex on him if he destroys Kane for her. At Backlash 2005, Kane and Viscera faced off, with Lita in Kane's corner and Trish in Viscera's. During the match, Trish tried to hit Kane with a chair, but Lita stopped her and hit the chair with her crutch, resulting in the chair hitting Trish's head. Kane defeated Viscera, and afterwards Trish berated Viscera for losing the match and publicly humiliated him. She confesses that even if Viscera had won the match, she would never have slept with him. This angers Viscera and he retaliates by bear hugging her and body slamming her, resulting in her having to be taken out on a stretcher. Notes * Trish Stratus later appeared in the 2015 film, Gridlocked, as heel SWAT officer Gina. Gallery TrishStratusWrestlemania2000-G01.gif|Wrestlemania 16: Leading Test and Albert to the ring TrishStratusWrestlemania2000-1.jpg|Wrestlemania 16: In the ring TrishStratusBacklash2000-1.jpg|Backlash 2000: Walking to the ring TrishStratusBacklash2000-G01.gif|Backlash 2000: Celebrating her team winning the match TrishStratusHeat09-07-2000-G01.gif|Heat 9th July 2000: Having fun choking Lita TrishStratusRAW10-07-2000-1.jpg|RAW 10th July 2000: Making her way to the ring for a match against Lita TrishStratusRAW10-07-2000-G01.gif|RAW 10th July 2000: Lita humiliates the evil Trish by ripping her top off during their match TrishStratusFullyLoaded2000-G01.gif|Fully Loaded 2000: Entering the ring TrishStratus1.jpg|Fully Loaded 2000: Waiting for her opponents TrishStratusFullyLoaded2000-2.jpg|Fully Loaded 2000: Setting Lita up for a bulldog TrishStratusFullyLoaded2000-1.jpg|Fully Loaded 2000: Whipping Lita with a belt TrishStratusFullyLoaded2000-G02.gif|Fully Loaded 2000: Whipping Lita with a belt TrishStratusFullyLoaded2000-G03.gif|Fully Loaded 2000: Lita gets her revenge and gives the evil Trish a taste of her own medicine TrishStratusRAW24-07-2000-G01.gif|RAW 24th July 2000: Getting ready to whip Lita TrishStratusRAW24-07-2000-G02.gif|RAW 24th July 2000: Interrupting Lita's match so she can have the pleasure of whipping her TrishStratusRAW24-07-2000-G03.gif|RAW 24th July 2000: A strap match is made between Trish and Lita, after Trish's attack on Lita earlier in the night... TrishStratusRAW24-07-2000-G04.gif|RAW 24th July 2000: ...a match that gives Lita the chance to get some revenge on Trish TrishStratusSD27-07-2000-G01.gif|Smackdown 27th July 2000: Seductively asking the commissioner to stop her upcoming match from happening... TrishStratusSD27-07-2000-G02.gif|Smackdown 27th July 2000: ...but he doesn't agree, much to her annoyance Trish Stratus RAW 31 July 2000 G01.gif|RAW 31st July 2000: The evil Trish Stratus in the ring TrishStratusSummerslam2000-G01.gif|Summerslam 2000: Kicking Eddie Guerrero in the ribs during a mixed tag match TrishStratusRAW11-09-2000-G01.gif|RAW 11th September 2000: Getting some cheap kicks in on a fallen Kurt Angle TrishStratusRAW18-09-2000-G01.gif|RAW 18th September 2000: Walking backstage with Test and Albert TrishStratusRAW18-09-2000-G02.gif|RAW 18th September 2000: Hitting a bulldog on Stephanie TrishStratusNoMercy2000-1.jpg|No Mercy 2000: Attacking Lita from behind before the match starts with some kicks TrishStratusNoMercy2000-G01.gif|No Mercy 2000: Attacking Lita with a bulldog TrishStratusNoMercy2000-G02.gif|No Mercy 2000: Enjoying seeing Lita's throat rammed in to the rope TrishStratusNoMercy2000-2.jpg|No Mercy 2000: Pleased with her assault on Lita TrishStratusNoMercy2000-G03.gif|No Mercy 2000: Smugly enjoying her assault on Lita TrishStratusRAW23-10-2000-G01.gif|RAW 23rd October 2000: Choking Lita with her own top during their match TrishStratusRebellion2000-G01.gif|Rebellion 2000: Leading Test and Albert to the ring TrishStratusArmageddon2000-1.jpg|Armageddon 2000: Entering the ring TrishStratusNYR2005-G01.gif|New Year's Revolution 2005: Heartlessly mocking Lita's knee injury after dominating her TrishStratusRAW28-02-2005-G01.gif|RAW 28th February 2005: Humiliating an unconscious Christy Hemme with spray paint Category:2000s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Adulteress Category:Bare-Handed Category:Bare Stomach Category:Betrayer Category:Bikini Category:Blonde Category:Boots Category:Bra and Panties Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Cape Category:Catfight Category:Clothes Stripped, Removed, or Stolen Category:Coward Category:Devious Category:Evil Laugh Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fur Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Humiliator Category:Knocked Out Category:Leather Category:Leotard Category:Lingerie Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Pigtail Hairstyle Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Sadist Category:Sports Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:The Vamp Category:Traitoress Category:Villain's Lover Category:Wrestling Heel